fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsumi
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= A Thorn Between Two Roses Devil's Acolytes |partner= Kiyoko Kriya Rika Kriya |previous partner= Several Dark Mages Akuma Yakunan Malek Kriya |base of operations= |previous base of operations= Devil's Abode Guild Hall |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Akuma (mother) Yakunan (uncle) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Earth God Slayer Magic Earth Magic |signature skill= |weapons= Twin Katanas |image gallery = yes}} Hatsumi (初見, Hatsumi) is a Earth God Slayer, an S-Class Mage from Imperial Fang, a temporary member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the former strongest mage of the Dark Guild, Devil's Abode. She was also a member of the Independent Guild, Falcon's Talons, until it's collapse and transformation into a Dark Guild which was known as Devil's Abode. She is the daughter to the deceased Akuma, the of Devil's Abode until it's collapse, and is a childhood friend of Kiyoko Kriya, and ally of Rika Kriya and former ally to Malek Kriya. She served as the female secondary antagonist to Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers, shortly behind Akuma. She now serves as a deuteragonist. Following the events of the Fairy Tail-Devil's Abode war, Hatsumi decided to travel across the Kingdom as an Independent Mage, and has been allowed to remain with Fairy Tail, despite her past. Appearance Hatsumi is a young slim women of average height. She has long blue hair which reaches up to her waist. She is fairly taller than Kiyoko, and has dark-red eyes. She now wears blue blazer, which has an orange color, with orange dashes running across the sleeves. Underneath she wears a white collared-shirt accompanied by a red-striped tie and a black skirt with white lining, that is accompanied by white boots. Around her waste she wears two sheathes to carry her katanas. For her first casual appearance, she wore a red kimono, accompanied by a purple lining and gold belt around her waist. Along with hit are a pair of hanging beads and a long blue ribbon. She also carries one katana alongside her. Her new casual appearance is a long red dress with gold trimmings and ribbons. It also has a two sheathes for her katanas. Personality Hatsumi was seen to be an outwardly calm and confident person, but she was in fact a cold-blooded and relentless killer. She was seen to be very manipulative, sadistic, ruthless, remorseless and dangerously psychotic. She was willing to kill anyone who stood in her way, or will do so to achieve her own personal goals, much of that is killing the Dragoon siblings. She often demonstrates her cruel psyche to members of her own guild and has no problem tutoring them when they fail, to which she uses her Slayer magic. As described by Kiyoko, Hatsumi is a very cruel woman that does not hesitate when it comes to killing people, even if they are innocents. Malek and Rika both have stated that Hatsumi is a portion that represents the embodiment of evil, one of which has been proven true several times. Hatsumi is seen to be very intimidating, seen when she threatened an injured Kiyoko that she would kill her severely injured brother, causing Kiyoko to cry and tremble in fear. Hatsumi has done this several times and always manages to make Kiyoko shiver in fear, although Kiyoko herself is prone to fear, which at times is somewhat contradictory as to how easy Hatsumi inspires fear in her. Hatsumi also says that the best way to scare someone is by targeting the people they love, and she finds pleasure in it. However, her intimidation also boasts her arrogance, to which she believes her magic can defeat anyone, including Dragon Slayers, which are the mages she hates the most. Despite having hatred for Kiyoko, she harbors a high amount of respect for her abilities, and often tells members of her guild not to underestimate her, nor her siblings. Hatsumi also has a deep love for battle and is always willing to confront Kiyoko, even showing her obsession in wanting to kill her. Hatsumi even enjoys torturing her victims both mentally and physically, often employing several psychological techniques to enhance her torturing abilities. Also, Kiyoko tends to breathe heavily whenever focusing on her kill. However, although Hatsumi is seen to not have any fear whatsoever, after she killed Eagle, Hatsumi began to tremble in fear upon Malek's final words to her, which were "You have awoken two demons from their slumber. So you know, it's a good thing you didn't wake the demon in me. Also, are.......you satisfied with this. Killing an old friend, shattering the trust, you really don't know Kiyoko at all". She was then defeated by Kiyoko's rage and anger while Rika sent her of with a powerful Arctic Blast. After she was defeated for a second time, she was spared by Kiyoko, giving her a chance to live and redeem herself. Because of this, Hatsumi burst into tears and shouted in desperation about how she regretted killing Malek. Kiyoko and Rika later forgive her and she joined Fairy Tail in the process after deciding to disappear for three months. Since then, she has retained her kind personality, but keeps her serious and semi-emotional features, only showing emotion when around Kiyoko, Rika, or some of her new friends within Fairy Tail. Hatsumi is now very regrettable of her actions and states that even though she can't fix them all, she live to fix any errors she could've caused. Magic and Abilities Earth God Slayer Magic (大地の滅神魔導士, Daichi no Metsujin Mahō):Hatsumi is a God Slayer, with her particular element being Earth, and controls a black form of earth energy. This is a Ancient Spell somewhat akin to Earth Magic, which allows Hatsumi to generate and manipulate earth in the form of a black energy, which carries rocks, dirt and dust. This type of slayer magic is also able to manipulate air, in terms of dust and sand storms. It can also cause massive destruction when it is used in water. Being a God Slayer, Hatsumi, during her tenure with Devil's Abode, liked to think that she was superior to any other Slayer, those being Dragon Slayers. This was never the case as a child, for she had a strong interest in Dragon Slayers, to the point of considering them friends and allies. However, years later she developed a hate toward Dragon Slayers that were mostly Earth based. While she is able to eat Earth in order to replenish her energy, she boastfully claims that the black Earth attacks from her magic are stronger and deemed superior to Dragon Slayers. However, following her redemption, Hatsumi dropped this rate, and now considers Dragon Slayers her equals, treating them with respect. However, Earth God Slayer Magic is weak against Ice God Slayer Magic and the black Earth released form this magic can be consumed by a Earth Dragon Slayer, when and only if their body is completely devoid of Magic Power at the time of consumption. Kiyoko has been able to do this, thus was the reason she defeated Hatsumi at some point during the seven years when the Tenrou Team "disappeared". Since then, Kiyoko has not consumed it because of it's risk. Regardless, Hatsumi remians as one of the strongest Earth Dragon Slayers at the current time, only second to her mother. *'Earth God's Bellow' (土神の怒号, Dojin no Dogō): The breath attack associated with her particular God Slayer Magic, Hatsumi is capable of gathering earthen materials in her mouth, and then generating from the very same spot a powerful maelstrom, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault. While the air produced by such technique wasn't shown to be black, this was seemingly a result of it clashing with the similar Earth Dragon's Roar performed by Kiyoko Kriya at close range, with the two spells canceling each other out. Nevertheless, the resulting clash generated spiraling currents partially striking. Even at long-range distances, the attacks cancel out, but not before causing a massive explosion, leaving a large crater in the ground. *'Tremor of the Earth God' (土神の震え , Dojin no Furue): Hatsumi's charges her body with a high amount of energy, which she absorbs from the earth itself. She then raises one hand and shoots it forward towards her opponent causing massive rock pillars to rise from the ground, which strikes her target with a powerful force in the form of a uppercut. Such an attack was able to catch Kiyoko off guard temporarily, disarming her in the process, resulting in her in being moderately injured. However, Hatsumi fails to use this attack against Ice God Slayers, and the Ice Dragon Slayer Malek Kriya, both of whom are capable of freezing the ground with their respective magic. *'Earth God's Mudslide' (土神の泥流, Dojin no Deiryū): One of Hatsumi's weakest and less used of all magic spells. Since she rarely uses this spell not much is known about it, but from what many gather, this spell allows her to manipulate the earth's terrain. With this spell, she punches the ground with enough force, causing cracks to form, only for it to liquify after a few seconds. She then raises her hands causing waves of black mud to rise, and with such waves she is capable of trapping her opponents by solidifying the mud once she has successfully wrapped it around her opponents legs. Afterwards she can attack her opponent non-stop. *'Earth God's Crushing Fist' (土神の拳破砕, Dojin no Ken Hasai): One of Hatsumi's deadliest and most dangerous of all magic attacks. Hatsumi slams her two hands together, one in a palm, and the other as a fist, and covers her fist in igneous rock, shortly before charging forward. She then throws several punches at her opponent, and if she misses she close her palm hand into a fist, forming igneous rock over it, and uses it to surprise her opponents with a secondary strike. The attack can causes moderate to severe injuries, depending on how much force was used. *'Earth God's Dust Elbow' (土神のダスト肘, Dojin no Dasuto Hiji): *'Earth God's Sandstorm' (土神の砂嵐, Dojin no Sunaarashi): *'Earth God's Knuckle': A spell that is almost similar to Earth God's Crushing Fist, but with several differences. Hatsumi covers her hands in a rocky like texture and delivers several karate-based punches on her opponent, each stronger than the last, shortly before punching her target with both fists sending them flying several meters away. These punches are capable of destroying a building, and can even cause craters on the ground if punched from above. Such spell was capable of overpowering Eagle for a short time, although he managed to stay in place when hit by both fists. *'God Slayer's Secret Art' (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hatsumi is a highly skilled swords woman and employs her swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Her skill with a blade is high enough to keep out long enough against Rika Kriya, despite the latter being far more skilled than her in terms of bladed weapon. Her skill is also seen with her rival Kiyoko, where the two heavily clash their blades and although Kiyoko uses her spear in combat, Hatsumi still has difficulty fighting against it because of it's chained form. Hatsumi combines her swordsmanship with her slayer magic, allowing her to deal more deadly and dangerous attacks. Enhanced Speed: 'Hatsumi has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade the combined assault of the two Dragon Slayers siblings Kiyoko and Malek. 'Master Hand to Hand Combatant: While not typically fighting in hand to hand combat, Hatsumi has proven to have mastery over such form of fighting. She has been able to par with Kiyoko on even ground. While her magic may not be compatible with her type of magic, Hatsumi has shown to be able to combine her Earth God Slayer Magic with her fighting skills, to which she shows great skill. In combination of this type of combat, Hatsumi uses her Jōjutsu skills to batter the opponent before delivering palm thrusts, as which is her preferred form of fight. Such palm thrusts are quite powerful, even able to send Kiyoko flying back several meters, or move Malek back a few steps. Her kicks are also something to admire as she can full take down anyone with a single kick, which was seen when she caught Rika off guard, thus knocking her out in the process. Immense Durability: Hatsumi has displayed a high level of resistance to physical damage, enduring attacks from both Malek and Kiyoko. Enhanced Strength: Hatsumi has demonstrated to have vast physical strength, strong enough to stay on par with Rika Kriya. Enhanced Reflexes: Hatsumi possesses incredibly fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging repetitive attacks from Malek and Kiyoko, including Tsukiko. Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: Hatsumi has demonstrated to have a very high amount of magic power. Whenever she unleashes it her hairs becomes red, and eyes become a darker red. Her magic power is strong enough to even cause Kiyoko to shake, along with Malek and Rika. She can even cause fear into the eyes of other mages because of her magic, that is often symbolized with red, which is also her favorite color. Whenever she is enraged, the ground around her shakes, causing nearby structures to crumble and fall apart. Relationships Equipment Reaper '(死神, ''Shinigami) & Plague''' (伝染病, Densenbyō) : Hatsumi was always seen carrying two twin katanas. They were called by their distinctive name, Reaper & Plague. However, her Plague blade was destroyed during her fight with Eagle during the first battle between Fairy Tail and Devil's Abode. Trivia *The first magic idea was Gravity Magic, but was later changed to Earth God Slayer. As of now Hatsumi is the only Earth God Slayer with Akuma being reedited. *The name of Hatsumi's mother Akuma literally means Devil or Demon in Japanese. *In Fairy Tail: Frozen Winds, Hatsumi is a Ice God Slayer. Her relationship with Kiyoko is also antagonistic from the start, therefore never ever being friends. *Hatsumi maintains her role as Akuma's daughter in Frozen Winds. However, Yakunan doesn't portray her uncle, and is her father in that story. *Hatsumi is the youngest God Slayer in the series, being 19, with Crystal being 22. *Hatsumi is the main God Slayer of the series, with Crystal and Naomi behind her. *Since her redemption, Hatsumi has rekindled her friendship with not only Kiyoko, but also Rika, who is once more her ally as well. Rika and Kiyoko, now once again share a friendly rivalry. *Hatsumi and Kiyoko had the second deadliest rivalry in the series, with Eagle and Yakunan's being the strongest. Battles & Events Category:Earth Magic User Category:Former Dark Mage Category:God Slayer Category:S-Class Mage Category:Malek Kriya